Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal power supply voltage auxiliary circuit for supplying or consuming an electronic charge of an auxiliary power voltage for an internal power supply voltage generating circuit, and a semiconductor memory device and a semiconductor device having the internal power supply voltage auxiliary circuit. The internal power supply voltage generating circuit is used for generating an internal power voltage VDD in the semiconductor memory device or the semiconductor device. Further, in the invention, the internal power supply voltage auxiliary circuit includes an internal power supply voltage auxiliary supplying circuit and an internal power supply voltage auxiliary consuming circuit. The internal power voltage auxiliary supplying circuit supplies the electrical charge of the auxiliary power voltage. The internal power voltage auxiliary consuming circuit consumes the electrical charge of the auxiliary power voltage. The internal power supply voltage auxiliary circuit may also be any one of the internal power voltage auxiliary supplying circuit and the internal power voltage auxiliary consuming circuit.
Description of Related Art
In order to perform data writing (programming) or data erasing on a non-volatile memory device (e.g., a flash memory) that adopts use of the Fowler-Nordheim (FN), a predetermined high voltage (HV) is required. However, due to poor efficiency problem of a charge pump circuit, it is quite difficult to lower an external power voltage VCC. Therefore, the internal power voltage VDD is further generated by the external power voltage VCC and used in peripheral circuits of the memory device. In this case, the internal power voltage VDD must be adjusted to fall within a suitable operating voltage range of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) transistors in the peripheral circuits. For example, the internal power voltage VDD of 2 V to 2.3 V is usually generated in a NAND type flash memory (e.g., referring to Patent Document 1).